


Perhaps Without

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Queen Badiane one sentence fiction. Curiosity formed in Queen Badiane's eyes as she viewed every Sailor Soldier in a Dream Coffin.
Kudos: 3





	Perhaps Without

I never created Queen Badiane.

Curiosity formed in Queen Badiane's eyes as she viewed every Sailor Soldier in a Dream Coffin and wondered if they were together in dream worlds.

THE END


End file.
